After smoking, high fat diet is said to be the second most lethal habit, causing 300,000 deaths each year in the U.S. alone. High fat diet leads to many health problems, including obesity, stroke, cancer, high blood pressure, diabetes, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, heart disease, and diseases in other organs such as liver and kidney.
Diabetes is a group of pancreatic diseases characterized by high blood glucose levels that result from defects in the body's ability to produce and/or use insulin. In 2011 there were an estimated 366 million cases of diabetes worldwide, according to the International Diabetes Federation, and these cases are estimated to increase to 522 million by 2030 (1, 2). In the U.S. there were 23.7 million diagnosed cases, with an estimated healthcare cost of $113 billion (2, 3). Diabetes results when insulin production by pancreatic β-cells does not meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues such as liver, fat, and muscle (4). A reduction in β-cell number and function leads to hyperglycemia in both type I and type II diabetes (4), in type I diabetes, insulin-producing pancreatic β-cells lose self-tolerance and this gives rise to hyperglycemia (5). Each year in the United States there are over 30,000 new cases of type I diabetes diagnosed (6). Patients with type I diabetes can control their blood glucose level with insulin supplements (7). However, the differentiation of stem cells into pancreatic β-cells could he a long term, better solution (8-10).
Type II diabetes is more common. In type II diabetes the body does not use insulin properly, thus it is called insulin resistance. At first, the pancreas may make extra insulin to make up for it. But over time there won't be enough insulin to keep blood glucose at normal levels. Type II diabetes is an increasingly prevalent disease that due to a high frequency of complications leads to a significant reduction of life expectancy. Because of diabetes associated microvascular complications, type II diabetes is currently the most frequent cause of adult-onset loss of vision, renal failure, and amputations in the industrialized world. In addition, the presence of type II diabetes is associated with a two to five fold increase in cardiovascular disease risk. After long duration of disease, most patients with type ii diabetes will eventually fail on oral therapy and become insulin dependent with the necessity for daily injections and multiple daily glucose measurements.
A third type of diabetes, gestational diabetes, is developed by many women usually around the 24th week of pregnancy. Treatment for gestational diabetes aims to keep blood glucose levels equal to those of pregnant women who don't have gestational diabetes.
Some patients with diabetes can manage their conditions with healthy eating and exercise. Some will need to have prescribed medications and/or insulin to keep blood glucose levels. In addition, diabetes is a progressive disease. Even if medication is not required at first, it may be needed overtime.
Non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) is marked by lipid accumulation in hepatocytes (steatosis) without evidence of hepatitis or liver fibrosis (69, 70). NAFLD is a major risk factor for development of non-alcohol steatohepatitis (NASH) and hepatocellular carcinoma (71). Driven by rising rates of obesity, diabetes and insulin resistance, NAFLD is currently the most common form of liver disease in the United States with an estimated 55 million cases (69). At the current rate, NAFLD will reach epidemic proportions in the United States by 2030; yet no FDA approved pharmacological therapy exist for prevention or treatment of NAFLD (69).
Over the last decade, experimental animal and human data suggests that hepatic stellate cells (HSCs) are an important cellular target for development of pharmacological therapies for prevention or treatment of NAFLD spectrum liver diseases (73). HSCs are star-like cells that reside in the liver sinusoids whose main function are to store 80-90% of the total body vitamin A (VA) pool (74). During hepatic injury HSCs losing their VA storage capacity, trans-differentiate into myofibroblasts and orchestrate wound healing by secreting components of extra-cellular matrix including type 1 collagen (colla1) and alpha-smooth muscle actin (α-SMA) (72, 73). During pathogenesis of unchecked NAFLD, HSCs proliferate and become highly fibrotic through hyper-secretion colla1 and α-SMA leading to liver scarring and an inflammation cascade that drives further hepatic fibrosis and liver damage (72,73).
Diabetes is the most common cause of kidney failure, accounting for nearly 44 percent of new cases. Even when diabetes is controlled, the disease can lead to Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD) and kidney failure, Nearly 24 million people in the United States have diabetes, and nearly 180,000 people are living with kidney failure as a result of diabetes, People with kidney failure undergo either dialysis, an artificial blood-cleaning process, or transplantation to receive a healthy kidney from a donor. In 2005, care for patients with kidney failure cost the United States nearly $32 billion.
There is an unmet medical need for methods, medicaments and pharmaceutical compositions with regard to disease-modifying properties and with regard to reduction of high fat diet or vitamin A deficiency associated diseases while at the same time showing a good safety profile.